Possession
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Jimmy Novak finds a very interesting tattoo upon his ass ... Dean/Jimmy Novak


_**SUMMARY:**_ written for the prompt posted on a Dean/Castiel meme currently running on LiveJournal - "The war is over, Castiel is gone, and Jimmy Novak wakes to find that he has the words "Property of Dean Winchester" tattooed onto his ass. (if you write sex, then top!Dean please)"

**_Possession_**

Dean was awoken by the sounds of Jimmy Novak's sudden yell of surprise, coming from their motel room's adjoining bathroom. He groaned himself into a sitting position, rubbing forefinger and thumb into his eyes, in a vain attempt to try and wake himself up more fully, as he heard Jimmy give a noise halfway between another shout and a laugh.

Since the apocalypse was over, Castiel had left, going back to Heaven, having no further need to be around Dean and Sam Winchester. Dean had asked Castiel to at least drop in from time to time, and the angel had promised that he would. There were no doubts between them that Castiel would stay true to his word, as Dean had a fondness for Castiel, and knew that the feeling was very mutual.

Ever since Cas had left, Jimmy had remained, unable to go back to his family still, just to be on the safe side. Maybe some time in the future, when the future looked more certain and had settled into something a bit more stable, Jimmy would be able to return home. But for now ... he remained with the Winchesters.

Sam remained ambivalent to the other man, but Dean was more accommodating, especially since, of course, he'd been sleeping with Castiel before the end of the apocalyptical war. Although Dean had never mentioned it to Jimmy since Castiel had left, he wondered if Jimmy knew, wondered how much he remembered of the nights that Dean had spent with Castiel. It seemed as though the time to bring the truth home was nigh.

"DEAN!" Jimmy yelled, sounding confused, horrified, even pleased, and amused, all at once, from where he still remained in the bathroom.

Dean swung still tired legs from out of his bed, grumbling to himself over the whereabouts of his brother, who'd gone absent without leave once again. Dean had considered just keeping the guy on a leash, but soon figured that Sam was his own man, and would probably bite through the collar in no time, should Dean ever try that trick on him.

The elder Winchester sighed, before padding slowly, silently into the bathroom, pushing open the unlocked door to see a naked Jimmy standing in the middle of the room; his bare ass pointed up at the mirror hanging upon the wall. Dean didn't take any notice of Jimmy's nudity - it wasn't as if he'd never seen the other man naked; in fact, he had many times - and rather enjoyed Jimmy's body. But still, just the way that Jimmy was standing now, gave Dean a moment of pause.

"What is it, Jim? You got a pimple on your ass or what?" he asked, in gruff confusion.

"What? What? A pimple? No, Dean, I have a tattoo - just what in Hell am I doing with a tattoo on my ass?" Jimmy yelled, straightening to look Dean in the eye, his lips pressing together and puckering outwards in the most sensuous of manners.

Dean hid a smirk from the slightly smaller man, feigning indifference, as though he couldn't remember convincing Castiel to get that tattoo in the first place, despite. The act of getting that tattoo for Castiel had happened such a long time ago, that it was no wonder Dean had initially forgotten it.

"What tattoo is that, then, Jim?" Dean asked, going for a look of wide-eyed innocence, more befitting of the angel who'd left than Dean himself.

"You KNOW what tattoo I'm talking about, Dean. The one that reads - "Property of Dean Winchester" that's on my ass! Remember that?" Jimmy asked, his lips still pressed tight, but his eyes now betraying a different emotion.

For a moment there, it looked as though Jimmy actually looked pleased, even amused.

"Ah. Yes. About that tattoo ... it doesn't bother you, does it? There's always laser treatment if it does," Dean said, going round to stare more at Jimmy's ass than at the tattoo.

Truth be told, the whole situation was giving Dean a hard-on, which was becoming increasingly hard to ignore. The nakedness of Jimmy and the close proximity of said naked Jimmy was distracting to say the least.

"Don't you dare, Dean. I kinda like it," Jimmy said, face finally breaking into a grin, which lit up his face and turned his eyes kind and beautiful, lit from within by natural warmth.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Dean challenged, chin jutting out, trying to hide his smile but not his erection, as there was not much he could do to hide that.

Dean didn't lower his gaze from Jimmy's, and didn't miss the lust suddenly caught deep within their dark blue depths. Jimmy walked forward on silent feet, closing the distance between them, before pressing a hungry kiss to the hunter's lips. Dean moaned, moving his lips against Jimmy's deepening the kiss, as lust ran through his body, heightening his senses, making him feel more alive. He ran eager hands over Jimmy's naked form, revelling in how soft the skin was beneath his fingertips, at how willing Jimmy was to press his body against Dean's.

Dean moaned again, realizing with every kiss that Jimmy gave, every moan that dropped from the other man's lips, every movement Jimmy made against him, that he'd been there, been aware whenever Dean had slept with Castiel. Jimmy had known what they were up to, while he was sharing his own body with the angel, had felt everything, had even liked it and been turned on by it as much as Dean had, as much as Castiel had.

Dean gave himself entirely to Jimmy, as much as he'd ever given himself to Castiel before him: which was one hell of a lot more than he'd ever given himself to another person before in his life. If this was what it felt like to be in love, then Dean felt it. Dean was in love and he was happy.

He didn't protest when Jimmy made the first move, started unbuckling Dean's belt, unzipping the flies, to push the heavy fabric down and away from Dean's eager hips; the hunter's boxers soon following suit, to lay forgotten on the floor. Dean kicked the restrictive clothing away from where they bound his feet, taking no notice of them as they skidded across the floor to thump against the far wall. Dean pulled away from the kiss with some reluctance, dragging in a breath, making his chest rise and fall against Jimmy's. He found himself staring into the other man's eyes; such trust, such love, such lust trapped within those blue depths that Dean felt transfixed.

He blinked, wondering what he had done to deserve that trust, that love; then decided to not question a good thing and just go with it, take what was so rightfully his. After all, Jimmy had Dean's name written all over him.

Jimmy didn't protest when Dean turned him around, just braced his arms against the tiled wall behind him and waited patiently while Dean went to fetch his lube from his bag. The hunter returned, already smoothing the lube slickly over his fingertips, brow furrowed and eyes cast downward at his own hand as though concentrating on what he was doing.

Jimmy watched him over his shoulder as he the hunter came closer, watched as Dean ran lube-slicked fingers over his own cock, watched as Dean's eyes closed against the rush of pleasure that one small action gave him. A moan squeezed past Dean's lust restricted throat, full lips parted as his eyes re-opened to meet Jimmy's once again.

The hunter came closer still, leaning in to steal a kiss from Jimmy's kiss swollen lips, tongue probing, all open mouths and hot, wet kisses, and moans of pleasure dropping from both their mouths. Jimmy gave a strangled groan, as he felt Dean's fingers push inside him, gave another when he felt the initial burn fade away, to be replaced by intense pleasure the longer Dean's fingers were inside him, loosening him in preparation for Dean himself. He rocked back on Dean's fingers, eyes closed again, bracing his arms steadily against the wall before him, as he groaned out Dean's name with such want, such need that Dean's lust remained barely restrained.

Finally Dean was satisfied that Jimmy was ready, withdrawing his fingers, before he guided himself into Jimmy, pushing past the initial slight resistance, before both men groaned in mutual pleasure when Dean was fully inside. Dean gripped Jimmy's hips in sweat slicked hands, fingers digging in slightly as he thrust into Jimmy roughly, while Jimmy rocked back into the hunter's body every time he withdrew.

Dean cried out Jimmy's name- Jimmy's, not Castiel's - feeling his orgasm building in his abdomen, trying to hold back for as long as he could, but caved in finally, releasing himself deep within Jimmy's body. He cried out for Jimmy again, bucking his hips roughly against the other man, as he rode out the last of his orgasm, breath bursting in ragged gasps against Jimmy's neck.

Jimmy grabbed onto Dean's hand, pulling his fingers round to grasp his cock firmly, encouraging him with both words and actions to just jerk him off already. Dean didn't need much encouragement; just started roughly stroking him, enjoying hearing Jimmy cry out Dean's name in broken gasps, until he finally came, releasing himself hard into Dean's waiting palm and against the wall. He whimpered out Dean's name, voice cracking with lust and desire, as he slowly leant his forehead against his arm still braced against the wall, bucking his hips into Dean's palm until he was finished.

Dean slowly withdrew, dropping gentle kisses upon the other man's neck, until Jimmy turned around to lean up against him, lips pressed against Dean's own in a sated kiss. Jimmy was the one to break that kiss, leaning his forehead against Dean's, eyes locked onto Dean's, and that was all that Dean needed. He knew, without even being told that Jimmy was his, tattoo or no tattoo; that Jimmy had just given himself wholeheartedly to Dean Winchester without question, without even being asked to.

Dean smiled, knowing that the same feelings were mirrored in his eyes, his soul laid bare for Jimmy to see, and Jimmy kissed him again, gently, understanding without being told what he'd meant.

Dean was the one to finally back away reluctantly, before saying, quietly - "Where's your clothes, Jim? We'd best get dressed before Sam gets back."

"They're there, behind you, hanging on the hook on the back of the door," Jimmy said, pointing with one sweaty hand.

Dean went, without question, before helping the other man into his clothes; taking his time to dress him, running eager hands across every part of Jimmy he could reach. He groaned in pleasure when Jimmy did the same for him and both were back in the main room, eating, when Sam returned, none the wiser as to what had happened between the two earlier that day ....

fin


End file.
